


Hot Water

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Cody and Rex decide to join Obi-wan in the shower for a little r&r.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kutaisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/gifts).



The only good part of being stationed on a frozen planet was that, thanks to an abundance of geothermal energy, the subterranean base had no shortage of hot water. If the men had to come in from patrolling ice fields with nothing more than a sonic fresher to look forward to, Cody was fairly sure that even the ever loyal 212th would have mutinied.

So Cody wasn’t shocked to hear Obi-wan making use of the en-suite shower his general’s quarters afforded him when he quietly let himself in with Rex following behind him. He tapped his finger to his mouth for silence and quietly shucked off his armor til he was down to his blacks and Rex followed suit. Sneaking up on Obi Wan took more talent than either of them had, but he knew they could surprise him somewhat. 

“I’ll be out in just a few,” Obi-wan called out as they quietly slipped into the fresher, apparently deciding to acknowledge that he knew they were there. 

“No need to rush on our account.”Cody closed the fresher door behind Rex to keep in the steam and continued undressing. 

“Our?” And there was the surprised note Cody had been working for. 

“501st made landfall around half an hour ago,” Rex chimed in. 

“And the first thing you thought to do was come harass me in the shower? I’m flattered.”

“Seemed like a good idea. I’m cold,” and with that Rex, who had stripped faster than Cody, pulled open the shower stall door and slipped in behind Obi-wan, wrapping his arms around him as he did so. Apparently Rex had not been kidding about the cold because his grip made Obi-wan squawk and squirm in a way that was both deeply undignified and delightful to watch. 

Seeing the two of them together in any capacity gave Cody a certain amount of satisfaction, but the sight of Rex running his hands over Obi-wan’s hips and nibbling at his shoulder was particularly delicious. Obi-wan’s skin was a lovely rosy shade but Cody couldn’t be sure if that was embarrassment or just the effects of hot water, and Rex’s warm tan skin contrasted beautifully.

He and Rex had been together since they were cadets, and Obi-wan had known that when he and Cody had gotten involved. At first Rex and Obi-wan had politely avoided one another, as if they were worried that the experience might be too awkward, and so Cody had found himself in the unenviable position of playing matchmaker with his lovers when he could hardly keep them in the same room. Still, seeing the end result, he was certain that the effort had been worth it.

“Quit gawking at us and get in here you pervert.” Rex winked at him.

Obi-wan started to make a noise of protest but Cody cut him off with a kiss as he stepped in and closed the shower door behind him.

The stall was rather generously sized, which was to say that with all three of them inside it was merely very crowded instead of leaving them feeling like tinned fish. They could move, but not without a fair amount of delightful friction as their bodies rubbed together. 

“You two are incorrigible.” Obi-wan’s lips were still close enough that Cody could feel them ghosting over his own as he spoke. 

“You like us like this,” Cody replied, leaning in to nip at Obi-wan’s earlobe. 

“Force preserve me,” Obi-wan muttered, followed by a short breathy moan as Rex pinched his nipples. “You know, I have a perfectly good bed for this sort of thing.”

“I’m sure we’ll get around to using it in a little while. In the meantime let us have our fun.” Rex shifted so that his face was near the ear Cody had been nibbling and he caught him in a long slow kiss. They reached around to hold one another pinning Obi-wan more firmly between them in the process. 

Obi-wan didn’t seem quite sure where to put his hands as his fingers danced over Rex’s thighs to Cody’s. They slid over Cody’s ass a moment before curling up to rest more respectably on Rex’s arms. It was enough to make Cody pause a moment to let the drama of indecision play out, peppering Obi-wan’s shoulder and Rex's chin with small kisses as he waited.

Once he was satisfied that the fit of fidgety insecurity had passed, he carefully dropped to a splay legged kneeling position on the shower floor. His attention was caught for a moment by the way the water droplets trailed down Obi-wan’s hips, and the sensation of water beating down on his own inner thighs and groin.

“Pretty like that isn’t he?” The sound of Rex’s voice snapped Cody back to the present moment, and it took him a moment to realize he was speaking to Obi-wan about Cody and not the other way around. 

Starting at his insteps, Cody slowly ran his hands up Obi-wan’s legs, slowing as he reached the thighs before stopping to rub little circles into his hips with his thumbs. He took one last moment to appreciate how Obi-wan’s breath hitched in anticipation, and then leaned in to take his hardening cock in his mouth. 

Cody alternated between sucking and running his tongue along the underside of Obi-wan’s cock and around the edge of the head and slit, savoring the weight and feel of it against his tongue. With one hand he cupped his balls while the other took up the length of cock that couldn’t comfortably fit in his mouth. Obi-wan let out a litany of little gasps and moans that let him gauge how well he was doing as Rex kept an absolutely filthy running commentary of the proceedings. 

“Look at him, legs sprawled out like that for us. He’s getting hard just from having his pretty lips wrapped around your dick.”

Cody let his universe collapse into the confines of the shower stall. The white noise of the falling water drowned out everything but his lover’s voices. For the moment they were together and safe, and there was nothing more important than sucking Obi-wan’s cock while Rex watched. The simple sensuality was overwhelming. 

“Stars,” Obi-wan gasped out, and clumsily grabbed the side of Cody’s head with one hand. He was struck by the mild, almost childlike invective, but it was also the only warning he got before his head was pushed back and cum splattered across his face. He managed to dart his tongue out to taste some that had landed on his lips before the water of the shower washed the rest away. He gave Obi-wan’s cock a final squeeze before leaning back to rest on the shower wall. 

“Sooooo,” Rex drawled, “about that bed.”


End file.
